dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Shenron
|RomName = Sūpā Shenron Chāo Shénlóng |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = Super Shenlong Dragon of the Gods Divine Dragon |FirstApp = Anime: "Come, God of Dragons - And Pretty Please Grant My Wish!" Manga: "The Victorious Universe Is Finally Decided!!" |Appears in = |Race = Eternal Dragon |Date of birth = Year 41 |Date of death = |FamConnect = Zalama (creator) Porunga (Namekian variation) Shenron (Earth variation) Ultimate Shenron (Black Star variation) }} |''Sūpā Shenron''|lit. "Super God Dragon" or "Super Divine Dragon"}} is the magical and gigantic dragon who comes forth when the Super Dragon Balls are gathered. Appearance Super Shenron appears as a giant golden dragon with bright crimson eyes and large wings. He is incomprehensibly large in size, shown to be many times more colossal than the multiple amount of galaxies between Universes 6 and 7; this makes him without question the largest Dragon in the entire Dragon Ball Franchise (as well as the biggest creature). According to Beerus, the form they delivered the wish to was the core of his presence, or rather like the nucleus, other than having to deliver it to his true-sized form. Biography Background Super Shenron is the . He was made when the Dragon God, Zalama, formed the Super Dragon Balls. To summon the Super Shenron, one must say the phrase, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" (the last part was changed to "Peas and Carrots" in the FUNimation dub) in the language of the gods. The wisher must also state their wish in the language of the gods for Super Shenron to grant it. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Super Shenron is summoned by Whis in the language of the gods. Super Shenron wakes up from his slumber and breaks through his barrier. After he breaks through his barrier, he stretches throughout space and gets bigger than multiple galaxies. After Super Shenron concludes, he sends Whis and the others in the cube in his body to get to his core to be able to ask for a wish. Super Shenron only speaks in the language of the gods and he commands for a wish to grant. By the order of Beerus, Whis wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be restored and the humans along with it. However, when Bulma asked Beerus what he wished for, Beerus casually answered that he asked for a more comfortable bed, avoiding getting into the topic of his relation to Champa. "Future" Trunks Saga In the original unaltered timeline, Super Shenron was summoned by Zamasu and granted his wish to switch bodies with Goku. After arriving in Future Trunks' timeline, Goku Black met his counterpart Future Zamasu and they summoned Future Super Shenron to grant Future Zamasu's wish for immortality. In the original unaltered timeline, Super Shenron was summoned by Zamasu and granted his wish to switch bodies with Goku. After arriving in Future Trunks' timeline, Goku Black met his counterpart Future Zamasu and they summoned Future Super Shenron to grant Future Zamasu's wish for immortality. Then the duo traveled one year into the future with Time Rings and gathered again the Future Super Dragon Balls to destroy them, killing Future Super Shenron in the process (the way by which they have done this is not specified, but the most likely hypothesis to be true is that they have wished to Super Shenron to destroy the Super Dragon Balls, since it is probable that the unthinkable power of Zarama would make Super Shenron almost impossible to kill). Super Shenron appeared as an illusion, summoned by Fortuneteller Baba, to ensnare Goku and his Flying Nimbus. Goku couldn't use his energy to destroy the illusion because he could also destroy the Nimbus cloud. Krillin then attacked the dragon, and Goku got free. Goku and Krillin destroyed the illusion with a combined Kamehameha Wave. Second Alternate Timeline In the altered future timeline created by Whis warning Future Beerus (in the manga it was Future Mai and Future Trunks traveling to the moment before Future Dabura killed Future Shin to prevent Future Beerus' death, which was sanctioned by Present Beerus) Future Super Shenron presumably still exists. Power Super Shenron has no limits to what he can do, like Ultimate Shenron, but unlike him, Super Shenron's Dragon Balls do not destroy the respective planet they are gathered in, thus, making them safe to use, although they are more difficult to find. Beerus noted that he could have wished the dragon to destroy the universe if he wanted to - but Super Shenron grants only one wish per summon, like regular Shenron before his upgrades, and Ultimate Shenron. It was guessed by Vegeta that Super Shenron can resurrect those who were erased from existence as he told Cabba that he would bring him back if his universe was destroyed in the Tournament of Power. Whis also speculates that the Dragon could kill even a God of Destruction if it was desired. Frieza also presumes that the Super Shenron could grant him the desire to reign over all Gods, but if he can do this it is still unknown. In general, Super Shenron's ability to grant any wish could be dangerous even to his own existence as he could grant a wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. It is also noted that despite his omnipotence to grant desires, like all other deities of the multiverse, Super Shenron is still below Zen-Oh. While his abilities as a combatant are unknown, Super Shenron was able to effortlessly gulp down planets in a single bite due to his size, which dwarfs even galaxies. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Wishes granted ''Dragon Ball Super'' ;Universe 6 Saga *Asked by Whis in space **Beerus tells Whis to wish for Universe 6's Earth to be restored and the humans along with it. ;"Future" Trunks Saga *Zamasu in his original unaltered timeline wished to switch bodies with Goku in an act to steal his body. *Future Zamasu wished for immortality for a long term plan to destroy all mortals. *Future Zamasu wished to destroy the Super Dragon Balls in his timeline. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *English: Christopher R. Sabat *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola Trivia *Super Shenron is the second Eternal Dragon in the series who can only grant wishes spoken in a foreign language, Porunga being the first. **Super Shenron is so far the only Eternal Dragon who will only speak in a different language. *In Chinese mythology, Huanglong (elderly Yinglong), a divine spirit and a symbol of emperor, and the supreme being of dragons, is known to have winged, golden body like Super Shenron, however it is unclear whether or not Super Shenron was designed based on Huanglong. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Súper Shenron pt-br:Super Shenlong es:Super Shen Long Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities